Some high end luxury vehicles and limousines have trays or tables may be disposed in a rear console of a vehicle for use by passengers in the rear compartment of the vehicle so that those passengers may place a book table, cell phone, drinking glasses, or other light weight consumer infotainment or personal item on the tray or table. These configurations can be quite costly, as the rear console must be engineered with enough packaging space to accommodate a table or modifications must be made to the rear panel of the vehicle compartment.
Other known arrangements include flip down trays/tables that may be mounted to front vehicle seatbacks. However, these arrangements can lead to discomfort to the front vehicle passengers, when these trays/tables are either initially released from a storage position on the seatback or when re-stowed to the seatback, due to force on the seatback.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cost-effective tray/table arrangement that may be easily stowed, as well as utilized by the rear passengers in a vehicle.